The Moment I Knew
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: A very very crappy one (possibly two) shot for DanxRuno. It's Runo's birthday party, and Dan still hasn't returned from God knows where. Depression doesn't fuel very good writing from me... sorry.


**Sorry for being pretty inactive on FF lately. AP Euro History is kicking my ass. **

**So. This was inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**The Moment I Knew**_**. I really really really love this song. It makes me really emotional, even though I don't really connect to it. But I still love it. And I always think of Runo. So. Yeah. Here.**

**Also, do we know when Runo's bday is? Cuz for the sake of this fanfic, I'm pretending its mid-December.**

**Just letting ya'll know, I didn't actually watch the last season of Bakugan, so sorry if I get some things screwed up. Oh well. Enjoy! (I hope)**

**I don't own anything. ((I'm broke now, cuz I bought concert tickets yesterday!))**

Runo POV

I remember the way Julie and Alice came into my room that morning to get me ready for the party. It was a Saturday in mid-December. We were going to celebrate my 17th birthday that night. They had taken the liberty of planning the entire thing, making sure it was incredible. After all, I needed a night of fun. It had been about two months since Dan had run off, and no one had heard from him since. At first I was outraged. I finally had time to be with him again, and he disappears? People knew not to come near me for while, but after I had calmed down, I was just… tired. I tried to pretend that I didn't care, and that it didn't affect me, but nobody knew just how I felt. Crying every night, missing him terribly, worried out of my mind. I know I act like I hate him, but he really was, no is, my life. No matter how bad I felt that day, I had to be a big girl and be happy, for the sake of my friends.

The girls took me out the whole morning, so that the guys could set up the party. It wasn't anything extremely fancy, Marucho wanted to blow it all out of proportion but I wouldn't let him. It was just a simple get-together in my backyard. Since I didn't want it to be anything too big, we didn't do it at Marucho's mansion, but they still wanted to put up some lights and decorate what they could in the yard. So the girls and I went out, got mani-pedis, got our hair done, and brought a small lunch back for the guys. Afterwards, they went home to shower and make themselves nice before the actual party. It was genuinely fun, the morning and the process of getting ready with Alice and Julie. We went through my entire closet until Julie pulled out and old dress that we decided was perfect. We helped each other with makeup, and then went downstairs to wait on the guests. One by one, they all showed up. All of our friends, neighbors, etc. People were having fun, dancing, laughing, and talking. Even when people had stopped showing up, I couldn't help but glance at the back gate every once in a while, hoping he would show up.

Plenty of people wished me a happy birthday. They asked if there was any word from Dan. They complimented our outfits. My silver party dress was simple, but elegant. The bright red lipstick I was wearing was different for me, but it worked. I wore strappy black heels, and had a black cardigan on. Who decided to make it an outside party during December? It was cold. The atmosphere was cheery, and I appreciated all the effort that went into it, but I just couldn't put my heart into it. There was one thing missing… Dan. I know the girls tried calling him, AGAIN, but he didn't answer. That was the day I truly realized I loved him. There was a particular moment that broke me. I was sitting on one of the several black wooden benches that outlined the makeshift dance floor. Everyone was dancing. Julie was with Billy, Alice with Shun, Mira with Ace, even Marucho was dancing with one of our childhood friends, Naomi. I didn't miss the pitiful glances thrown my way. I just wanted the night to end. It had only been a few hours, but it was like slow motion to me. I just wanted to go lay in my bed and cry until I fell asleep. I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't think anyone would notice me walk inside. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. _Pull yourself together Runo. Not here. Not now. _The image of me became blurry. I took a couple deep breaths. People would be able to tell that I had been crying. I leaned back against the wall. A dam can only hold so much before it breaks. I felt the first few tears fall down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them. Slowly I slid to the ground and buried my face in my knees, and just cried. I had forgotten everyone else was there until I felt a hand rubbing small circles on my back. I looked up, and saw Julie, Alice, Shun, Marucho, and Mira standing around me. There were murmurs of comfort and hugs given. Julie said quietly, "It's okay honey, you don't have to pretend anymore. I saw you slip out. Everyone else is gone now, okay. Let it all out." I just buried my face again and kept sobbing.

I took a break to try and get them to leave. "Thanks you guys… but I just want to be alone…"

Most of them questioned it. "Are you sure?" was the most common way. I just nodded and only Alice and Julie were left. They stayed quiet, giving me time to collect myself.

"What can I do? What do you do, when the one who means the most to you, is the one who didn't show? He should have been here…" I whispered the last part. They continued to comfort me as best they could. Somehow I eventually got them to leave and ended up back in my bed. I didn't even take off the dress. I just sat there, staring at the moon. I heard the door creak, and figured one of the girls just forgot their purse or something. I didn't move, until I felt a blanket around me. I looked up in surprise and only heard one thing.

"Sorry I'm late…"

**This is super super shitty. Idek. I just wanted to get it off my chest. If people like it, I might do a second chapter, yanno, with her reaction and then maybe some actual romance. I've just been depressed lately. I really hate this though, and will probably delete it in a week -_-' Like, I know I always say my stuff is bad, but I just really hate this. Sorry that you wasted time reading it ;_;**


End file.
